


Почти свадебное фото

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Кинк на ксенофилию и чувствительные шейные гребни кардассианцев.
Relationships: Natima Lang/Quark
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920703
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Почти свадебное фото

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на ксенофилию и чувствительные шейные гребни кардассианцев.


End file.
